


Bed Time

by mixtapemily



Series: Adventures of Little Dino [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver hoshi, first time dropping, i dont know how to tag so pls help, little chan is the cutest i want to cry, little dino, uncontrolled age drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapemily/pseuds/mixtapemily
Summary: Caratland is over and the boys finally have some time to relax, but Chan just doesn't feel right. Something feels, off and he isn't quiet sure what, until things just become too much.-or-Chan drops into little space for the first time, and things get a little messy.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone
Series: Adventures of Little Dino [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931083
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	1. Part 1: The Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> -not beta read, sorry >< !!

The boys had just piled into the vans to head back to the dorms after successfully finishing Caratland 2020. Even though everyone was clearly exhausted a sense of energy and joy buzzed though the air, but Chan just didn't quite get it.

All the other members kept droning on and on about what they were planning to do in their next couple of weeks off, but Chan found it exhausting to even think about what he had to do when they got back to the dorms tonight. The thought of even having to stand back up just to get back inside made him want to cry, how could the others possible think of doing anything other than breathing right now.

"-an! Chan!"

"Oh my god! Stop, what are you doing!" Someone squealed pulling Chan's hand away from his mouth. His cheeks heated up and he turned his gaze to who had just done that: Joshua.

"Chan, seriously! Did you even wash your hands after the fan meeting? How much different equipment did you touch tonight? Are you trying to get sick?!" Seungcheol began to fuss from the seat in front of them as he dug through his bag in search of what he assumed to be hand sanitizer.

"Are you okay, Channie?" Soonyoung asked from beside him as he gently carded his fingers thought the younger boys hair.

Chan knows he should respond but words just seemed so complicated right now, and he just wants to be in his bed, but they still aren't even home, and he still has to get out of the van. A high pitched whine left the maknae's lips as his head was filled with all of the responsibilities he still had in the day.

"Agreed," Hansol called from the passengers seat.

"A mood," Seungkwan added.

"Guys, shut up," Jeonghan snipped as he turned around, worriedly glancing at Chan.

"Just tired bub?" He asked, eyes continuing to rake over the younger's body like it will suddenly give him all the answers he's looking for. "We're still about twenty minutes from the dorm, and we can just wake you up when we get there."

And that was it.

Chan doesn't know what happened, but the idea of finally getting to go to sleep just to half to be woken back up made him snap.

Loud wails quickly filled the van as hot, thick tears began streaming down the younger's face. All of the other members quickly looked at each other in shock, none of them expecting the sudden out burst.

"W-wanna go h-home! Wan go seep, now!" Chan screamed, face turning red as he desperately tried to take in breathes between his sobs.

"Oh, baby, it's okay! I just said you could take a little nap now and then-"

"No!" Chan screamed, long and drawn out, becoming louder and higher pitched as it went on, causing the other members to cover their ears in discomfort.

"Lee Chan!" Seungcheol barked as he tried to get the now ringing to stop in his ears.

"Too much! Jus wan sweep!" Chan whimpered out as sobs continued to wrack through his exhausted body.

"Channie, baby, look at me," Soonyoung gently called as he cupped the younger boys cheeks. "Look at me," He called once again when the younger refused to meet his eyes.

"Too much."

"Oh, I know sweetheart," He said trying to not get worked up himself, hating seeing his lover so upset. "You can go to sleep now and you don't have to get back up, I'll carry you inside, and before you know it, you'll be waking up in your own bed tomorrow morning! Sound like a plan?" The older spoke with a look in his eyes that the other member couldn't quite understand what it meant.

"Aw done?" Chan whispered, the exhaustion he was feeling apparent on his features.

"All done, baby. You were such a big boy today, and you did so well, you must be so tired," He spoke, gently brushing hair out of the younger's eyes.

"So tiwed," He whimpered as he snuggled into Soonyoung's shoulder.

"There you go, bug. I love you."

"Wove oo, too," Chan mumbled before quickly drifting off to sleep.

Soonyoung hesitantly lifted his gaze to meet the others as gentle snores filled the van.

Later.

That's what his eyes said.

Because how is Soonyoung supposed to explain something to them about Chan that he isn't even sure Chan understands.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read !! This gets kind of angsty, I'm so sorry !!

When Chan woke the next day snuggled up in his own bed, surrounded by warm blankets, he should have felt safe and comfortable, but he didn't.

He remembered how he acted last night. And it was _weird_. He _felt_ weird. Or maybe he didn't feel weird when it happened yesterday, but now he does. 

What even was _that?_

It felt like he was in a body too big for how he felt at that moment and he _hated_ it. He hated how lost he felt. He hated how _stupid_ he felt.

Even if he wanted to get out of the van and walk to the dorm by himself last night, he's not even sure he would have been able too. Who just forgets how to walk like that.

"Channie," He heard a gentle knock on the door accompanied by Soonyoung's voice. He sounded so hesitant. Oh god, Soonyoung probably hated him, too. Who would want to date someone that acts like such a baby.

"Oh, no," He said as he saw Chan sitting on the bed, tears gently falling down his cheek. "Oh, baby-:"

"Don't call me that," Chan whispered as he quickly broke eye contact with Soonyoung.

"Why not? You're my precious Channie, my precious bab-"

"I said don't call me that!" Chan screamed as he pushed Soonyoung's hands away that were outstretched in an attempt to comfort the boy.

"Okay, I-" Soonyoung cut himself off taking a deep breath. "I think we need to talk."

"I'm so sorry, it's weird, I'm sorry-” Chan frantically started apologizing, fear filling his features as he tried to hide from the older boy.

"Hey, no. Look at me, Chan," Soonyoung said, gently grabbing the younger’s face just as he had the night before.

“Conventional? Not necessarily. But weird? Absolutely not. I just can’t believe I let you get to that point. You must have been so stressed, Channie. Do you want to tell me what was going on in there?” Soonyoung asked, tapping Chan’s head before pushing some stray hairs away from his forehead.

Noticing the maknae’s hesitant expression he continued, “Do you really understand what happened last night?”

A gentle shake of the head made Soonyoung’s heart a hundred pounds heavier. _He must have been so scared._

“Why don’t you tell me how you felt, then?” Soonyoung said but the air between the two told that Chan knew Soonyoung already had the answers.

“I don’t know, it felt like I wasn’t me but also was at the same time? It felt like my body was trying to relax but I also felt like I had no control, and I didn’t know what was happening, Soonie,” Chan sniffled as he finally fell into Soonyoung’s arms, face buried in the elder’s chest.

“I-I just felt- I felt so-”

“Little,” Soonyoung cut him off.

“I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, you don’t have anything to apologize for,” He said gently as he placed a kiss to the top of Chan’s head.

“I don’t even understand it, I just wanted to be taken care of, to have no responsibilities like I was some child and it just felt so wrong!” Chan choked out as his eyes began to fill with tears once again.

“Felt wrong when it was happening, or feels wrong thinking about it because you don’t understand it?” Soonyoung said as he pulled the crying boy even closer.

“Just stop!” Chan yelled once again trying to push away from Soonyoung’s hold.

“Chan-”

“You keep trying to act like this is okay and it’s just not!”

“Because it is-”

“What kind of freaks even do that-”

“ME!” Soonyoung screamed out as he finally couldn’t take the harsh words Chan kept throwing out.

Soonyoung knew the boy meant none of the words towards him, but they hurt. They hurt him so much, and he just couldn't hold it back anymore. It didn't feel like Chan was just disgusted with himself anymore, but that he was disgusted with Soonyoung as well. 

“Soon-”

“No, shit! This isn’t about me this is about you, I’m so sorry! Just ignore-”

“No, explain, please.” And Chan just sounded so desperate. He didn’t sound disgusted at what Soonyoung said. The boy just wanted to understand what the hell was going on anymore.

With a heavy sigh Soonyoung sat down on the bed next to Chan once again.

“It’s called age regression. It’s when someone mentally regresses to a younger age, and is usually used as a form of stress relief. I-I found out about it a couple months after becoming a trainee and I tried it for a little bit, and it worked f-for a little bit but-”

“Soonie, I’m sorry-”

“No, it’s okay, I promise. You didn’t know,” Soonyoung said resting his head against Chan’s

“Do you still do it?”

“No, it just wasn’t really working? It didn’t feel right, but not like how it is for you. It didn’t feel wrong,” Soonyoung said, not missing the way Chan tried to shrink in on himself. “Because it’s not wrong, Chan.”

“It just kind of freaked me out, Hyung. I’m sorry for how I reacted.”

“Understandably so, I probably would have been freaked out, too.”

“Do you think I could try it again some time, like with you, if that’s even how it works,” Chan said, cheeks reddening, and words becoming quicker as he spoke.

“Really? I mean, yeah, yes, of course,” Soonyoung spoke, quickly shaking himself out of his initial shock. “There are some things we would need to discuss first, but only if you’re absolutely sure that you want me there with you.”

“You make me feel comfortable and safe, I can’t think of anyone else I would want to help me figure this out,” Chan said before placing a loving kiss onto Soonyoung’s cheek. “I love you, Soonie.”

“I love you, too, Flower.” A newly familiar fuzzy feeling filling Chan’s head.

“Maybe hold onto that one,” Chan squeaked as he shook his head and rapidly blinked his eyes to get rid of the feeling.

“Oh, does little Channie like being called Flower?” Soonyoung jested as his eyes sparkled.

“Hyung,” Chan whined as the two fell back onto the soft blankets consumed in a fit of giggles.

The two boys had a lot of other things they needed to discuss, and eleven other confused boys still to talk to, but right now they were content. Things were going to be okay, even if there are still a few hurdles to get over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this !! Any guess as to why being a little didn't workout for soonyoung ?? sksksksk !! If you would be interested, I might make a little!Chan series since there wasn't actually very much of Chan being little or at least cute moments of it >< !! I have lots of ideas, but don't hesitate to send me any prompts you would want me to write about !! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, thank you so much for all of your support !!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this is my first time writing a little fic, so sorry it's pretty messy. My writing skills aren't that refind either so that doesn't help either sksk. Sorry part 1 is so short, but I'm hoping to have part two up later this week !! How do you all think the others will react to little Chan? How do you think Chan will react to this? Kudos and comments are always appreciated, thank you so much for your support !! 
> 
> \- Emi


End file.
